


Ajedrez.  O de cómo el doctor McCoy cuida de la tripulación.

by Van_Krausser



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno de los placeres en tiempos de ocio del Capitán de la nave y su oficial científico, es sostener una amistosa partida de ajedrez mientras charlan de asuntos cotidianos. </p><p>McCoy a veces está con ellos, especialmente cuando las circunstancias de un día de estrés le permiten ser el terapeuta personal de Jim Kirk y Spock, aunque éste último lo niegue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ajedrez.  O de cómo el doctor McCoy cuida de la tripulación.

**Author's Note:**

> Dentro del fandom de Star Trek XI, si quieres verlos jóvenes y guapos y eso, o TOS si no te importa la edad ni las épocas ni las modas XDD, al cabo, el canon trata de ser el mismo.
> 
> Rating: Se suponía que era un fic de corte Gen. Aunque podría darse mucho la situación del Threesome que muchos Trekkies vemos “entre líneas”, por supuesto.
> 
> Pairing: eh… ¿dije que es como un Threesome? Spock/Kirk/McCoy, aunque más tirándole al Kirk/Spock, sin ser TAN Slash. Ah, y mencionados por ahí, Scotty/Chékov. 
> 
> No hay advertencias ni spoilers, por supuesto. Es sólo una historia salida de mi briaga imaginación, ya sabrás.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Spock y McCoy se encontraron ante la puerta de la cabina del capitán del USS Enterprise. El doctor llevaba una botella opaca de forma extraña y algunos vasos. Tres, para ser exactos.

—Hey, Spock. ¿Listo para perder en el ajedrez? —preguntó con toda la intención de provocar al primer oficial.

—Esa pregunta no es coherente, doctor McCoy —respondió Spock con su pose ecuánime de siempre—. Quienes comparten un juego de ajedrez, jamás llevan la perspectiva de ser perdedores del mismo.

—Olvidaba lo irritante que eres con tus explicaciones lógicas —espetó McCoy, levantando las manos ocupadas en señal de rendición.

Spock observó la botella con mirada crítica.

—A propósito, doctor. ¿Qué lleva en esa botella?

—Una bebida romulana. Me la regalaron en la última estación del planeta en el que desembarcamos. Es cerveza, creo.

Al tiempo que se abría la puerta de la cabina del capitán, Spock asintió.

—Entonces, es ilegal.

—No si no la distribuyo, Spock —McCoy le hizo un guiño, mismo que Kirk pudo apreciar con una leve sonrisa.

Si Spock hubiese sido por entero humano, probablemente habría hecho un gesto de fastidio, con la vista entornada y tal vez un ‘ajá’, nada convencido de su argumento. Su lógica vulcana lo evitó, así que sólo lo siguió al interior de la cabina cuando el capitán Kirk los invitó a pasar.

—¡Hey, Jim!

—Hola, Spock. Bones, veo que traes más cerveza romulana —comentó al ver la botella, aun después de haber escuchado parte de la conversación entre ellos—. Temo que uno de estos días tendré que arrestarte por distribuir cosas ilegales en la nave.

–Oh, Jim. Sólo tú y yo la tomamos.

–Y el señor Scott y Chékov —terció Spock, haciendo que los otros dos voltearan hacia él—, cuando quedan de verse en el almacén de refacciones.

—¿Chékov? ¿Dejas que Chékov tome de esta cosa? — Kirk arqueó una ceja, y volvió su vista al médico—. ¡Bones! ¡Pero si es menor de edad!

—No, momento. Scott siempre es el que me pide alguna botella —acusó McCoy, fingiendo inocencia—; yo no sabía que le convidaba al muchacho. Además, creo que ya se acostumbró.

—Espera, espera. ¿Dijiste que siempre te pide alguna botella? ¿Pues cuántas te regalaron?

—Uh… ¿Veinticinco litros es decir mucho?

—¿Veint…? ¡McCoy!

Con un pequeño gesto culpable, el médico bajó la vista y dijo pensativo.

—Oh… creo que sí. Entonces cincuenta…

—¡Agh, por todos los cielos, Bones! —gruñó Kirk, ya sin querer saber más del asunto.

—¿Qué? ¡Soy médico, no de la central de aduanas! —replicó McCoy, en un intento de defenderse—. ¿Cómo rayos iba yo a saber eso?

Esta vez, la naturaleza humana de Spock se impuso, y entornó la mirada, resignado a escuchar al médico en su alegato.

—O.k., de acuerdo —finalizó Kirk la discusión—. Veremos esto más tarde.

—Recomendaría ver también más tarde la relación del señor Scott y del oficial Chékov en todo este asunto.

—Spock, no seas entrometido…

—Bones, ya basta —lo detuvo Kirk, sentándose en la silla principal del escritorio—. Ya lo había pensado, Spock. Gracias de todas formas. Ahora, pónganse cómodos y olvidémonos de todo ese asunto con una buena partida de ajedrez.

McCoy sonrió luminosamente, mientras dejaba los vasos en el escritorio y destapaba la botella. Sirvió la bebida, y acto seguido, acercando otra silla a la del capitán, se sentó en ella, dispuesto a ver la partida entre Kirk y Spock. Él jugaría contra el vencedor.

—Creo que será una partida larga y memorable. Yo los veo mientras disfruto de mi bebida.

Spock ocupó ceremoniosamente la silla frente al capitán, y con una apenas dibujada sonrisa en su expresión, asintió.

—Bien, amigo mío —Kirk le sonrió también, aunque en un gesto mucho más cálido e íntimo—. Te cedo el inicio. Que gane el mejor.

McCoy  sólo levantó el vaso a manera de brindis, y tomó un generoso trago del mismo.

Era raro tener momentos como esos, compartiendo algunas horas de esparcimiento como los grandes amigos que habían llegado a ser.

Sin embargo, cuando se daba la oportunidad, los disfrutaban al máximo.

Se notaba en el tono relajado y la mirada condescendiente del capitán, y Spock, aunque no lo diera a notar, sonreía aun más que de costumbre.

Y Bones... Bueno, él era el médico de a bordo. Estaba en sus manos mantener la salud mental de todo el personal de la nave, en especial la de esos dos.

La vida en el USS Enterprise a veces podía llegar a ser desgastante y llena de problemas, aunque generalmente todo tenía una rutina, no por ello menos desgastante, claro.

Por eso, cada vez que podía, era él, el doctor Leonard McCoy quien organizaba los juegos de ajedrez con un bien servido vaso de alguna bebida exótica a un lado, aunque estuviera en riesgo de ser amonestado todo el tiempo por conseguir sustancias de esa naturaleza.

Mientras veía a los dos amigos enfrascarse en el juego entre miradas furtivas y sonrisas discretas, se felicitó mentalmente por ser tan bueno en eso de hacerse de estratégicos contactos, logrando pequeños favores de ellos gracias a su status de Médico Oficial.

Porque caray, conseguir un par de botellas de cerveza romulana, o un poco de licor de los valles pantanosos de Mow’l Dvack, o tal vez unos cuantos litros de jugo dulce de los rebaños de los rovalians en alguna estación de la Federación en esos tiempos, de verdad que era toda una proeza. Aunque siempre se convencía de que todo eso valía la pena al verlos a ellos disfrutar de esos pequeños lujos ilegales.

Más aun, cuando cada uno por su lado le agradecía esos detalles.

Eso era lo que Bones más apreciaba de ser parte de la tripulación del USS Enterprise, y lo que nunca cambiará por nada del universo.

 


End file.
